1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame structure for glasses which exhibits an excellent restorability when a certain intensity of force for expanding temples outwardly is exerted on the frame structure.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional frame structure made of metallic material for glasses is schematically illustrated in FIG. 2 which is a perspective view of the frame structure. As is apparent from the drawing, a pair of lugs 2 are fixedly secured to a pair of rims 1 and a pair of temples 3 are hinged to the pair of lugs 2. The pair of rims 1 are connected to one another with the aid of a bridge 5 which is interposed therebetween. Each of the lugs 2 is a member for pivotally connecting the rim 1 to the temple 3.
Anytime that a wearer removes a frame structure such as that just described, the frame structure may be subjected to an excessive force which expands the temples 3 outwardly. Such excessive force may also be exerted on the temples 3 when the wearer collides against some object or as the result of similar accident. At such times, the force is transmitted to the rims 1 via the lugs 2, causing particularly a part of the rim 1 located in the proximity of a fixed part of the lug 2 (usually, a soldered part) as well as another part of the rim 1 located in the proximity of a jointed part of the lug 2 (usually, a soldered part) to be deformed. As a result, the lenses are loaded. In an extreme case, they may be damaged or broken. Further, in a case where the temples 3 are excessively expanded outwardly, they remain in an expanded state due to permanent deformation of the rims 1, and therefore they fail to resume their original state in other words, they lose their restorability. When the rims 1 are subjected to repeated deformation, they tend to break at the position where deformation occurs.